


The Lines of Your Hand

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: You get hurt, and the Doctor comes to save you.





	The Lines of Your Hand

You’d been traveling with the Doctor for the last few months, and they were the best months of your life! You had made amazing friends in Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, but you’d also found something else. A little secret crush.   
You catch yourself staring at a certain blonde alien a little too often, and silently curse yourself for forgetting what to say when she spoke to you. She once accidentally bumped into your arm when she was excitedly bounding around the TARDIS, and you blushed the deepest red ever. But still, you kept it to yourself. She wouldn’t like you like that.

Right?

“Rascoor IV! Here we are! This is a beautiful planet. Think Botanical Garden… Then multiply that by 10- no 100! Let’s go explore!” The Doctor says, popping up from behind the console in a blue t-shirt accompanied by a white undershirt and blue pants.   
“I’m glad I packed my allergy medication!” Graham says as he slips on a pair of sunglasses, “I brought my own this time.”  
The Doctor laughs and puts on the shades that Graham had borrowed on Desolation.   
“Yaz, Ryan? You ready to go?” You ask, adjusting your t-shirt by tucking it gently into your pants.  
“Yep!” Yaz calls as she walks into the console room, pulling on a light jacket  
Ryan follows quickly behind her.   
“Alright! Let’s get a shift on!” The Doctor says.

———————————————

You five spend the rest of the day exploring the flower fields of Rascoor IV and Yaz takes pictures of absolutely everything.   
Everything is seemed perfect… until it got dark.   
“Did you hear that?” Ryan asks  
You all quiet down and listen.   
“No. What did you hear?” The Doctor whispers  
Suddenly, a piercing scream tears through the silence!  
“That!” Ryan whisper-yells, “I heard that!”  
“Ok, we need a plan… I have a flashlight.” Graham adds quietly  
He turns it on, and you all quickly realize that you’re surrounded by vile humanoid-like creatures, armed to the teeth with blades.   
“Hi!” The Doctor says awkwardly, “We’re just passing through.”  
The man closest to the Doctor blinks and sniffs the air.  
“We don’t get many visssssss-itors here.” He hisses  
“Oh? You don’t? Uh-sorry. We’ll just be going now then.” Graham interjects  
“No.” The creature says sharply, “You’re our guests now.”

You catch the creatures behind you move closer, blocking your escape route. The leader bares his jagged teeth.  
“We’ve been sssssssssso hungry lately.”   
The Doctor looks to you and the rest of the crew. Her eyes speak volumes. Staring as if to say   
“Get ready to run.”  
“Hey hey hey. Woah. We can figure this out peacefully,” the Doctor says, moving slowly away from you and towards Ryan and Graham, “No need for anyone to get hurt. We will just be on our way. Won’t we team?”   
“Not all of you can leave.” The creature snarls, “Who do you choosssssse?”  
“Choose?!” Yaz ask  
“Who do we get to keep?” He snarls, “We’re all so hungry.”  
“Woah, no, no, no! That’s not what I meant!” The Doctor replies  
“Seize them until they choosssse!” He yells  
Strong arms grab you and restrain your arms.   
“Hey!” You yell as you’re dragged into line with the others.   
You look to your left to see everyone else being restrained too.   
“Who will live, and who will be ours?” He bellows  
“Graham, Ryan, Y/N, Yaz. It’s going to be ok!” The Doctor cries out.   
You can’t see her, so you assume that she’s on the other side of the line to you. You struggle against your captor and try to free your arms. You grunt, and try to twist your legs to give yourself leverage.   
“Her. I like her.” The creature hisses as he moves closer to you, “Y/N was your name? Such a pretty name. Leave us comrades!”  
All the other warriors disappear, leaving you all without restraints. The Doctor starts to rush forward to help you, but a bolt of electricity shoots through your body.   
I can’t move.  
“Pity. I would have liked to kill you slowly, but I guess I’ll have to let them watch.” He says, grabbing your body and turning you around to face the paralyzed Yaz, Graham, Ryan, and the Doctor.

And time stops.

“No!!!!” You hear the Doctor and Graham manage \to yell  
A knife plunges into your side and you scream. You feel the blood begin to pour down your stomach.   
The creature cackles and lets go of you, leaving you staggering backward. You stare at the knife lodged in your side as he pulls it out and vanishes into the night. You stumble over your feet and hit the ground, gasping for air.

The team have managed to break free of the paralysis and they sprint to you. Within a second, the Doctor has pulled you into a semi-leaning position against her body. Her eyes filled with tears.  
”Y/N. Y/N. Stay with us- with me- please.” She sobs  
You gasp for air and look up, meeting her eyes with your own.   
“Graham, Ryan, Yaz! Home the TARDIS into my sonic signal! You know how to do that right?”   
They nod   
“Ok, good. Get us out of the forest. GO!” She yells, pressing Yaz’s donated jacket into your side, you wince and cry out.  
“Hey… hey.. hey- Y/N, I’ve got you. You’re ok. Stay with me.” She says, squeezing your hand.  
You can see her face getting blurrier, your vision black around the edges.  
“Doc-“ you try to say, “Doctor, I-“  
“Shhh, Y/N, don’t speak. Save your energy. Stay with me. I lo-“  
You can’t hear the last thing she says. Your heartbeat booming loudly in your ears, but you can hear the familiar buzz of the sonic as the darkness claims you.

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

Your eyes shoot open and are welcomed by dim light. You look around hazily.   
The TARDIS’ med bay is a small open room with a bed and some medical equipment that the Doctor uses on minor injuries to help you guys out.   
You shift and try to sit up, looking down as you do. You see a mess of blonde hair resting by your side. You can’t help but smile. The Doctor is asleep, her head resting on her arm, her hands holding yours.   
God, she’s so beautiful  
She gently stirs and raises her hazel eyes to meet yours.  
“Y/N! You’re awake!” She says  
“Hi Doc. Wha- What happened?”  
She shifts uncomfortably, her hand still holding yours.   
“You were stabbed. Losing blood. So we managed to get you back here just in time. If we waited any longer you would ha- would have not made it.”  
You sit up, wincing slightly as the pain in your side.  
“Are you ok? Need anything? Pain meds? Water? I-“ The Doctor begins  
You bring her hand up to your chest and hold it tightly.  
“Doc, hey. I’m ok. All I need right now is to talk.” You reply  
Her hazel eyes are full of sadness, but all you can see is beauty.   
“Oh, Doc. Um, I was wondering something.”  
She looks up.  
“Yeah?”  
“Before I blacked out, you were saying something. What was it?” You ask  
She blushes slightly.   
“Oh. Ha- um, well. I thought I was going to lose you. I needed to confess something. So you’d know. If I was never going to see you again, I wanted you to know, Y/N- that I loved- no. I love you.”  
Your breath hitches in your throat.   
“Love? Doc, oh. Wow. I-“  
She looks concerned.   
“God, I love you too. I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I- wow. Uh.” You manage to stutter out   
She blushes deeply, and you can’t help but smile.   
“Don’t worry, Y/N. It wouldn’t ruin anything.” She says, her Yorkshire accent thickening  
God that’s sexy   
“And thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you mine, and I don’t know if I can ever repay you.” You tell her  
“Don’t worry about that, love. I will always be here for you.” She says quietly  
You run your thumb along the back of her hand, admiring how beautiful she was. Her hands were perfect.

And they held yours!

She looks to your hand on hers, and then to you.   
“You ok?” She asks  
“I like the way your hand fits in mine.” You say, still looking at her hand, tracing the lines on her knuckles.  
She giggles.   
“Good. Because I like the way yours fits in mine too!”   
“You’re perfect. In every way. And I am so lucky to have you in my life.” You say, sitting up straight and moving your hand up her arm.   
“Y/N, you’re more beautiful than a new born galaxy, and I’ll always be here for you. Maybe not in this form, but you always will have my hearts.”   
Come on Y/N. One crazy moment of courage. Kiss her.   
You lean forward slightly, the Doctor’s hazel eyes looking deeply into yours.   
You can feel her hand come to rest gently on your neck.   
“Y/N” she whispers  
“I know.” You whisper back  
You feel your lips brush against hers and you meet her in a gentle kiss. You feel her pulses jump at the contact, and yours beats in sync with hers.   
She deepens the kiss and pulls you closer to her, and you run your hands through her hair.   
This prompts her to wrap her arms around your waist.  
Your heart flutters. All your pain washes away. It’s just you and her.   
She gently breaks the kiss and places a small one on your forehead.   
“I love you Y/N. Now and forever. No matter what form I take.”  
You smile and brush a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face.   
“And I will love you, now and always. I didn’t fall in love with your body. I fell in love with you. You’re brilliant, and funny, and brave, and caring. I don’t care what form you take. I just care that you are authentically you. And that is the Doctor I love.”   
She blushes and kisses you again.   
“You’re amazing.” she says  
You smile cheekily.   
“Just shut your beautiful mouth and kiss me, Doctor.”  
She does her. Signature cheeky grin.  
“Oh that? I can definitely do.”


End file.
